The Summer Befofoe Ninth grade
by cmoney13
Summary: Follow a young Arizona Robbins as she figures herself out.


It's the summer before ninth grade, meaning the summer before high school starts. As if that wasn't scary enough we just moved here to Tampa Florida less than a month ago. We've never lived in the south before I'm not used to the heat. A whopping 85 degrees apparently this is a mild day for Florida in summer. I overheard of the new neighbors that this is nothing compared to the July and August heat soon to come.

Tim and I weren't thrilled to be moving to a new place the summer before starting high school. At least we get to start something new at the same time as everyone else is. We we're lucky enough to stay in the same town in Pennsylvania long enough to complete both our seventh and eighth grade years in the same school which was good it was to have some stability for a while, but it meant we actually had real friends to leave behind this time.

I turn up the volume on my phone music traveling from it up the chord out the earbuds and filling my ears. Fall Out Boy lyrics in capture me as my feet pound the pavement in a steady rhyme. We have been trapped inside the house for three whole days unpacking box after box. Now that the house is unpacked dad is off to work. His first day at the new base. Mom is busy organizing and decorating the inside of the house. Tim is off doing whatever Tim does, and I am out jogging around the neighborhood. Something I do whenever we arrive somewhere new.

I make a left in to my driveway at least I think it's my house, this neighborhood is one of those where every house kind of looks the same. I hope this is my house because otherwise I'm about to have a very awkward encounter with the neighbors.

"Hey Tucson, looking good!" The smile spreads on my face instinctively knowing who I'll find standing behind me. Sure, enough spinning around I am face to with Nick. Tim is right next to him the same identical smug expressions on both their faces. I swear sometimes you would think Nick and Tim were twins instead of Tim and I because of how similarly they act.

"What are you doing her Nick?" I launch myself into his arms.

"I made Timmy over here promise not to tell you until I got here, turns out my mom got stationed here too."

"Great now that she knows you're here the war can officially begin." Tim snickers a devilish glint in his blue eyes. I catch on a second two slow as he pulls a large water gun from behind his back and sprays me with it.

"You're evil and I hate you." My shirt is now soaked from the blast."

"Don't worry Tucson, I got your back. Nick pulls two water guns from his socks tossing me one. I catch it knowing this is the last bit of aide I will receive from him, because the next thing he does is attempt to blast me himself. I'm faster on my feet though running first easily transitioning to a glide my shoes turning to skates as I lean back on my heels exposing their wheels. I see Tim close behind me. I speed up turning on to the next street, and dive into a nearby bush before he rounds the corner.

I quickly pop up. The blast barely strong enough to sprinkling him because of the distance. At least I am able to get him and duck back down before I'm spotted.

"Um, who are you? And why are you hiding in my bush?" I look up at the voice above me. My eyes wander up scanning the figure standing over me. She's tall but not in any awkward way instead she is graceful maybe a dancer. Bouncy orangey red curls frame her face. Her skin is clear cheeks dotted with freckles cute I find myself thinking. Made even cuter by her eyes somehow made up of a combination of blue and green, creating this capturing light blue color that I find insanely beautiful. No correction I think I find her insanely beautiful not just her eyes.

"I'm Arizona Robbins I moved in on the next street over. I'm so sorry I jumped in your yard like a maniac. I apologize realizing that in my rush I hadn't noticed that I jumped into someone's front yard.

"Okay, that explains who you are, but it still doesn't explain why you're in my yard and were hiding in my bush." She offers me her hand and I grab it standing up, ignoring the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

I climb out of the bush the mystery girl leads us, so we are talking in her driveway. "I'm in the middle of a water war with my brother and best friend. I needed a place to take cover."

The girl nods her head in understanding. "In that case hold on you'll need this, she heads to her garage coming back out holding a super soaker. "Here you can borrow this" she takes the little one that Nick gave me, handing over the super soaker.

"Um thank you. Would you like to come play with us?" I ask her, feeling like I'm five again asking someone to be my friend.

"No thanks. Besides now that you have my water gun. I'll have an excuse to see you again, because my little brother will be highly upset if he doesn't get it back. I'm Katy by the way." She introduces herself and I thank her once more before starting my search for Tim and Nick trying to keep my mind off the very pretty girl I have just met.

Two hours later at 7:00 when the sun starts to sink the three of us fumble through the front door. Our clothes clinging to our bodies because of sweat and blasting each other with water.

"Mom we're hungry!" Tim calls walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, we're hungry! Nick echoes.

"Nick is that you? Mom asks turning away from the pot she is stirring on the stove to face us.

"Guilty" he grins back at her.

"Go get clean up kids' dinner will be ready when you come down. Nick you're joining us." Mom demands as we head upstairs the stairs. The boys head towards Tim's room and I head to take a shower. Trying not to think about my insanely beautiful new neighbor Katy.

 **AN WHAT DO YOU GUY THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
